ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Zelda Williams
| birth_place = New York City, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actress, director, producer, writer | yearsactive = –present | parents = }} Zelda Rae Williams (born July 31, 1989) is an American actress, director, producer, and writer. She is the daughter of actor and comedian Robin Williams and film producer Marsha Garces Williams. Early life Zelda was born in New York City to Robin Williams and his second wife, Marsha. She was born 10 days after her father's 38th birthday. Her father stated that he named her after Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda video game series. Her mother is of Filipino and Finnish descent. Zelda, the older of Williams's children by his second wife, has a younger brother, Cody, and an older half-brother, Zachary Pym "Zak" Williams. Career She made her acting debut at age 5. At 15, Williams acted in the 2004 film House of D opposite her father and actor Anton Yelchin as the latter's young first love, Melissa Loggia. In June 2011, both Williams and her father were featured in a television commercial for the Nintendo 3DS game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. On October 25, 2011, she was the special guest host at the London Zelda Symphony Concert at the Hammersmith Apollo, marking the 25th anniversary of the Zelda Series. On November 17, 2011, subscribers to Nintendo emails received an email of her and her father playing the new game The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword for the Wii console. She appears in an interview with Nintendo representatives in which she says that one of her favorite things to do in her free time is play Super Smash Bros. Melee with her friends, always playing as the character Sheik. She was also born on the North American release of the original Gameboy. She appeared in ''People'' magazine's 100 Most Beautiful People issue for 2007. She appears in the Wynter Gordon music video for "Buy My Love" and has a cameo in the Cobra Starship music video "You Make Me Feel", alongside her father. In 2018, Williams wrote and directed the short film Shrimp, which she also starred in alongside Conor Leslie, Paulina Singer, Frances Fisher, and Jake Abel. The film depicts the lives of dominatrixes in a Los Angeles BDSM den. Williams later entered into a deal with Gunpowder & Sky to develop the short film into a half-hour series. Personal life Williams has described herself as an avid athlete and video game player, and a fan of her namesake The Legend of Zelda series. She has stated that The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask is her favorite game and had voiced support of its release on the 3DS by supporting Operation Moonfall until Nintendo finally announced the game on November 5, 2014. Williams is bisexual. She dated actor Jackson Heywood from 2013 to 2016. Filmography Film Television Video games References Sourced from Teen Vogue, Young Hollywood Issue interview by Chris Henry }} External links * Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors from Los Angeles Category:Actors from New York City Category:Actors from San Francisco Category:Actors of British descent Category:Actors of Finnish descent Category:Actors of German descent Category:American actresses of Filipino descent Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Filipino descent Category:American people of Finnish descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:American voice actors Category:Bisexual actors Category:Eurasian Americans Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT people from New York (state) Category:Robin Williams